Return to Aura
by AuraX
Summary: Abandoned by his friends, Ash returned to Rota to train his pokemon, as well as his Aura and himself.
1. Chapter 1

Hey guys AuraX here. This is my first fanfiction, so review and tell me what you think! :)  
-

Chapter 1:

Hatred. That was all he felt as he glared at his opponent. His opponent merely smirked as he commanded "Ursaring, Hyper Beam." "Noooo!" Ash yelled as he watched his faithful starter attempt to dodge the powerful attack, only to be engulfed by it. When the attack ended, Pikachu was lying on the ground motionless, covered with severe wounds. "Pikachu is unable to battle, Ursaring is the winner. The victor of this match is Paul of Sinnoh!" The referee's voice cut through his state of shock, and as Ash walked out to pick up Pikachu, Paul returned his Ursaring and strode off without a word. He knew Pikachu would not be battling anytime soon.

Ash had sprinted to the pokemon centre as fast as he could, and begged Nurse Joy to help Pikachu. She had been alarmed at the state that Pikachu was in, and brought him to the emergency room for immediate treatment. Ash sat outside, still in shock. He had been utterly demolished by Paul, and it seemed that Paul didn't even try. He gritted his teeth as he remembered how easily he had lost. "Why am I so weak? Paul's only a trainer for 2 years, but he could beat me so easily!" Ash wondered. Just then, Nurse Joy bought Pikachu out and bought him into another room to rest. "How is he?" Ash asked as Nurse Joy walked out. "He will live, but he will need to rest for at least a day before he can leave, and I recommend that he does not battle for at least a week after he leaves" Nurse Joy said before leaving to tend to other pokemon. Ash stared at Pikachu, mentally punishing himself for allowing Pikachu to be in this kind of state. "...Please wake up and be okay, Pikachu..." Ash mumbled before he fell asleep next to him.  
The next day, Pikachu woke up, wondering where he was. He turned around to see Ash sleeping next to him. "Pika?" Pikachu uttered. "What' Ash doing? And why am I in the Pokemon Centre?" He wondered, before remembering what had happened during the match. He winced at the memory, then proceeded to wake up Ash in his favorite way.  
A good'o fashioned thunderbolt.  
2 seconds later, a smoking Ash stood up and smiled at Pikachu. "Good morning!"He grinned and picked up Pikachu and placing him onto his shoulder. Pikachu nuzzled him, making him laugh. He walked out of the room, and went to his room. When he opened the door, he was shocked to see it empty, with only a note. When he picked it up, he started shaking with shock and fury. The note read:

Ash,  
We are going back to Kanto now. You sucked at the last battle, no other way of putting it. Don't come near us anymore, you will probably only bring us attention that we don't want. Also, you bring trouble everywhere you go. We treasure our lives, so don't ever come to us again!  
Brock

Ash was hurt beyond believe. He was so angry, his aura, which haven't been active for over a year, appeared around him, scaring Pikachu. "Pikapi, PikaPikachu!" Pikachu cried, trying to calm Ash down. Ash took a deep breath, calming down, before smiling at Pikachu. "Thanks Pikachu, I needed that." Ash muttered as he crumpled up and threw the note into the rubbish bin. "Time to do some training Pikachu!" Ash smiled. Pikachu let out a cry of joy and leapt down from his shoulder. "Wait, Pi, not here!" Ash laughed as Pikachu rubbed his head in embarrassment. As they ran to the training ground behind the Pokemon Centre, Ash was deep in thought. He wondered what was the best way to become stronger. He stopped suddenly as a stray thought crossed his mind. Rota! The last place where he used his aura, and a place where many strong trainers, as well as wild pokemon stayed. Not to mention, it was also where Mew lived! He had no doubt that Mew, or Mewtwo would help him in his training. "Pikachu, what do you think about going back to Rota to train?" Pikachu thought about it before nodding his head. " That settles it then, we'll go to Rota as soon as possible!"Ash cheered as he ran back to his room to pack.  
Soon, they would be on their way to Rota.

-  
So, how was it? Was it ok, or do I suck as a writer? Please review and tell me as soon as possible! I mainly wanted to set up a background story before I started on the part about Aura. It will be mentioned and used next chapter, don't worry!

AuraX, out.


	2. Chapter 2

Hey guys, AuraX here. Thanks to those who reviewed the last chapter. Enjoy this chapter!  
-

Chapter 2:

"Rota's as beautiful as always, eh Pikachu?" Ash sighed as he and Pikachu watch the castle come into view. "I wonder if Queen Ilene stills remembers me" Ash mused as he broke into a sprint, eager to enter the towering castle as soon as possible.  
"I am sure she will" Pikachu said, struggling to stay on Ash's shoulder. Ash had been working out recently, and while he was no means muscular, he had certainly become faster and stronger. As Ash entered the massive castle, he made a beeline for the throne room, where Queen Ilene should be. The guards allowed him to pass, both of them remembering Ash as the Aura Guardian the pervious year. Ash took a deep breath before stepping into the throne room.  
The room looked exactly the way before. Ash looked around, before making his way forward. Remembering what the guards had whispered to him, he knelt down, showing respect for the queen. "Look up" Ash complied, and stared into the eyes of the queen. The queen in question looked at him carefully, before smiling and rising to greet him. "Ash, it's great to see you again!"She exclaimed.  
Ash smiled back before replying " Queen Ilene, I trust you have been well".  
Queen Ilene laughed before waving her hand and saying"Come now, Ash. We are friends-No need for this kind of business".  
Ash nodded and stood up. "I request permission to go to the Tree Of Beginning," Ash winced internally. He did not mean to be so blunt and rude, but the betrayal from his friends had wounded him deeply, and had affected the way he talked. Queen Ilene noticed his slight wince and smiled gently.  
"Of course Ash" She smiled.  
"Thank you, I will take my leave now" Ash bowed once more and turned to leave.  
"Wait" Ash turned to look at the queen once more.  
"Where are your friends?"She asked.  
Ash flinched and growled, "Please don't mention them, your highness. I do not have any wish to speak of them." Queen Ilene was startled by the tone of his voice, as well as how quickly his mood had changed. She nodded mutely as Ash turned and strode from the throne room.  
As soon as Ash left the throne room, he released a sigh of regret. He didn't mean to snap at her, but the mention of his so-called friends had caused him to lose his temper. "Yet another thing to work on" He noted as he quickly left the castle. Once he was pass the gates, he pulled out a pokeball and flicked it into the air. The light solidified into a huge dragon. Charizard turned and blasted Ash with a flamethrower, and grinned-that was his way of saying hello.  
"Still doing that, eh Charizard?" Ash chuckled and he embraced his old friend. "I need a ride, Charizard, you think you can give me one all the way over there?" Ash asked, indicating the Tree. Charizard nodded, then bent down so Ash and Pikachu could climb into his back. He then spread his wings, and with a single, powerful flap he was up in the air, soaring towards the Tree.  
"Let's see how strong you have become, Charizard"Ash suddenly said, them yelled "Flamethrower!" Charizard reacted instantly, releasing a huge stream of fire into the air. "Dive, them ascend!" Charizard tucked in his wings and shot towards the ground, then spread them and soared upwards. Ash hesitated, then yelled "Fire Blast!" Charizard stopped abruptly, then with absolutely no charge time, unleashed a powerful fire blast directly at the sky. Ash smiled and patted Charizard on its neck as he resumed his flight. He didn't notice a pink bullet heading his way until Charizard roared in alarm and arced away from his path.  
Ash yelled in shock then noticed the pink blur. He grinned and shouted"Hey, Mew!" Mew cried out happily then flew towards the Tree, indicating that they should follow. Charizard obeyed instantly, flying as fast as he could. When they landed, Ash looked around and realized that he was in the core of the Tree. Then, Mew charged into him playfully, hugging him. "Hey Mew, I missed you too." Ash giggled as Mew released him and allowed him to stand up. "Mew?" Mew turned to face him, her head tilted to the side.  
"Yes, Ash?" Ash jumped, then remembered that most legendary pokemon are capable of telepathy.  
"Can you help me train my pokemon?"Ash requested. Mew looked surprised, then smiled and nodded her head.  
"Wait just a second" She sang, them teleported away. About 10 seconds later, she reappeared, but now with a companion. Ash felt his eyes widen as he looked at the Genetic Pokemon.  
"Hello, Ash" Mewtwo said.  
"Let the training begin!" Mew chirped happily.

-The next day-  
Ash and his pokemon collapsed on the floor, exhausted. Mewtwo just had them sprinting around a specially made training course several times before forcing them to work on their physical strength. It was tiring work, but rewarding. Ash turned his head to look at his pokemon. Getting his pokemon had been a bitter-sweet experience.

_-Flashback-_  
_Ash looked at his pokemon. "Mew and Mewtwo are going to help us train. Those that are going to stay with me, come here. Those who are going to stay with those traitors, stay. " Ash stated bitterly, pointing to where his 'friends' were. Pikachu had remained on his shoulders, but only Charizard, Sceptile, Gible, Bayleaf, Pidgeot ( who had rejoined recently ), Totodile, Infernape and Torterra joined him. The others stared at them in disbelief. Ash took one last look at the remaining pokemon before leaving. No one but Pikachu saw the tears flowing down his cheeks as he walked to where Mew was waiting._  
_-Flashback end-_

Ash smiled as he gazed fondly at his pokemon. "At least now I know which pokemon to count on now" he thought ruefully as he struggled to his feet, his cramped muscles screaming in protest of the movement. He winced in pain before limping over to Mew. He glanced around yet another time and smiled as Mewtwo, seeing the pokemon's exhaustion, used Heal Pulse to allow his pokemon to relax more.  
"Stared enough, Ash?" He started slightly, them smiled at Mew.  
"Of course. Sorry to keep you waiting, Mew"Ash said, scratching the back of his head in embarrassment. Mew giggled, amused at Ash's antics. "Come here Ash!"Mew telepathed cheerfully. Ash curiously followed Mew, then gasped.  
"Larvitar!"  
Indeed, the Larvitar that he had helped was sitting there, chatting cheerfully with several other pokemon. Ash looked more closely.  
"Riolu?!"  
The two pokemon turned around, and upon seeing Ash, leapt at him. Ash paled slightly before the two crashed into him, sending him to the floor. The two sat on him, waving cheerfully.  
"_Hi Ash_!" The voice came out of nowhere. Ash looked at Mew, but she shook her head with a smile. Ash then remembered...  
"Riolu! Was that you?" Ash asked, impressed. "Yep!" Riolu said happily. Ash realized that he was still lying down, so he gently shifted the two enthusiastic pokemon aside so he could shift to a sitting position.  
"These two wanted to accompany you, as well as that Espeon and Flygon"Mew, sensing Ash's curiousity regarding the other two pokemon, answered his unspoken question.  
"REALLY?!" Ash could not believe it as he gazed at the powerful pokemon sitting in front of him. He grinned and pulled out four pokeballs. "Welcome to the team, guys!" Ash said cheerfully as the pokemon immediately tapped the pokemon and got sucked into it. He sent them out immediately, and Mew told them to go to Mewtwo for training. Ash almost felt sorry for them, as he knew how tough Mewtwo's training was. Heck, even Charizard was having trouble. Shaking his head, he followed Mew towards where she had claimed to found someone to teach him about Aura.  
Ash went around the corner and saw-  
"SIR AARON AND LUCARIO?"  
The two of them smiled at Ash, amused. "The two of you... Crystal... How...?" Ash stammered as he stared at the legendary Aura guardian.  
"Mew revived us" Aaron said simply, then grinned. " You were right Lucario. He does have an Aura similar to mine."  
"He does, doesn't he"Lucario agreed, then smiled at Ash. "It's been a while, Ash"  
Ash nodded numbly, then asked hopefully" So the two of you are going to teach me how to use my Aura?"  
Aaron nodded, and exchanged a sadistic smirk with Lucario. Ash suddenly got the feeling that he had just made a grave error. It was confirmed when the two Aura users suddenly yelled " Ash, when your masters are talking to you, stand up STRAIGHT!" Ash flinched, then snapped to attention. While Lucario when off the prepare the training ground, Aaron walked around Ash, examining his clothing ( no he is not a pedophile ), as well as gushing his physical fitness.  
"Ash Ketchum!" Ash stood straighter immediately. " How do you expect to train in THAT? Mew, can you please get him some clothes to train in?" Aaron snapped, although he used a more respectful tone when speaking to Mew. Said Legendary nodded and flew off. "You will be training with me and Lucario in terms of physical training for a month! Don't slack, or we'll add in sparring" Aaron half informed, half threatened. Ash nodded quickly and sprinted off when Aaron pointed and told him to find Lucario to start training. Aaron sighed and grinned.  
"I've forgotten how fun having an apprentice can be."

-  
So guys, how was it? Please Review!

uranium235: Thanks, tried to do so in this chapter, what do you think?

ZainabAlam: I plan to have Ash catch them, don't worry :)


End file.
